


Dirty World

by luminosity



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: Fraser is pretty sure that Ray likes him, but he still needs to hear those words of self affirmation.





	Dirty World

**Author's Note:**

> Ride_4_Ever bought me at the Escapade Fundraiser, and this is what she wanted. I swear.


End file.
